The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for adjusting intervals between soft objects conveyed on a feeding device such as a conveyor. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus positioned between a feed conveyor and a receiving conveyor in order to transfer soft objects such as confectionery or dough carried on the feed conveyor at irregular intervals to the receiving conveyor at desired intervals.
When materials being processed are fed on conveyors through various processing stations of a production line involving, for instance, a station where manual operations are preformed on the materials, regular distances between the materials are often difficult to maintain and subsequent processes inconvenienced, particularly when such subsequent processes require the materials to be fed at regular intervals.